


Well I Can Dance With You, Honey

by ErikaDiLante (peacekindnesspossibility)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacekindnesspossibility/pseuds/ErikaDiLante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy comes by to pick up some things for Clarke, and thus begins a whirlwind affair of satisfaction and guilt. Aka, Bellamy and Abby have some really steamy sex and both love it a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first fic in this fandom is this one, considering I'm a hardcore Kabby shipper, but I have to admit, this ship is a guilty pleasure of mine. I just love the idea of Abby and Bellamy unleashing their inner sexual beings on each other. They both need love and some really good sex so...why not with each other? Let's be real, they're both super hot so....I just needed to write this.
> 
> If Older Woman/Younger Man isn't really your thing, that's cool, but this fic is definitely not for you.
> 
> Ciao!

This was wrong on so many levels. In fact, it was so wrong on so many levels that Abby was pretty sure she was a cliche. She still wasn’t sure how this entire thing had started. All she knew was that one minute, her daughter’s best friend was in the house picking up some things, and the next he had her sitting on the dining room table kissing him like she was starved for it.

“Clarke,” she panted as he sucked marks into her neck. Her daughter had gotten a last minute internship offer, leaving her very little time to come home to get her things. Bellamy, who lived nearby, had offered to stop by on his way back and bring them when he went back for his own internship in a week’s time. Abby wasn’t sure why she thought bringing up her daughter was a good idea, but Bellamy just chuckled into her skin and started slipping her tank straps off her shoulders.

“Clarke isn’t here,” he husked in her ear, and suddenly she was putty in his hands, “she’s an hour away. It’s just you and me. We can do whatever we want.”

God, that husk to his voice was really, really sexy. Abby pulled back for a moment to look at him, eyes blown wide and lips very thoroughly kissed. She was sure she looked like an absolute mess, and she worried if he looked too close he might stop, might realize that she’s old and he’s a young, very hot man who could have anyone he wanted. So she kissed his lips again and he slid her tank top down to her waist and oh god they were really doing this.

She was impressed with how quickly he got her bra undone. Most men his age were still getting the hang of it. She briefly wondered how much experience he had to be so well versed in removing women’s undergarments, but then he was sucking on her breast and it really didn’t mater anymore.

“Oh shit,” she purred, fingers running through his mane of hair.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to do this,” he breathed.

“Really?”

“Are you kidding? You were like…my biggest fantasy in high school. I used to get so hard picturing coming over here and fucking you.”

Abby quirked an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the erection between his legs. “Used to?”

“Fair enough,” he laughed, “want to do something about that?”

She grinned then and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time, when they kissed, he tightened his hold on her. “So where are we doing this? You gonna take me to your bedroom or am I fucking you right here on the table?”

Abby grinned and took her tank top and shorts off, leaving her in just her soaked panties. “Why not both?”

“I like the way you think, doctor. Who would’ve thought you’d have this kinky side to you?”

“Oh honey, you have no idea.”

Bellamy groaned and started sucking on her nipples again, hand slipping down to finger her clit over her underwear. “You like doing it here, Abby? Like knowing that now whenever Clarke comes home for dinner, you’re going to have to remember that her best friend fucked you on the same table she’s eating off of.”

“Fuck,” Abby breathed, “god yes Bellamy. Though…there won’t be much to imagine if you don’t actually fuck me soon.”

“So needy,” he murmured, and she decided she’d had enough of his teasing. She unbuttoned his pants and reached into his boxers. She freed his cock, leaving him to take off his underwear himself. She pumped him in her hand a few times, moaning in unison with him as she took in his long, hard length.

“Well look at you,” she husked, “can you blame me?”

“Not one bit. Now turn around and let me see that ass.”

Abby chuckled and did as he asked, glancing over her shoulder with a sexy smile on her face. That smile turned into a wide mouthed expression of pleasure when he reached out and smacked her ass. He grabbed the cheeks with both hands and rubbed against her, cock slipping along her slit and teasing both entrances. “God you’re so sexy,” Bellamy mused, “such a tight little ass. Have you ever had someone fuck you that way, doctor?”

“God yes. It was my anniversary gift to Jake every year….and sometimes we’d just do it for fun. I love the feeling of a cock in my ass.”

“God Abby if I’d known you were this dirty, I would have made a move a long time ago.”

“Well let’s start making up for lost time then, shall we? I need you in my pussy first.”

“First? Who says this is happening more than once?”

“Are you saying you can’t keep up?” He entered her then. She was clenching and wet for him already, so she quickly canted her hips back to tell him to move. There was something to be said about his stamina. He set up a punishing rhythm, quickly working further into her until the filthy sound of his balls hitting her ass echoed throughout the room.

On all fours, on her dining room table, a young, hard cock pounding into her, Abby knew most people would think this was wrong, but Bellamy seemed to want it, and a year and a half of playing the grieving widow had left her starved for sex.

She gasped when she felt his hands on her breasts, cupping them and fondling them while he slammed into her. “Fuck Abby,” he grunted, cock twitching as his own pleasure built, “you’re so hot and tight…it’s been awhile since someone’s fucked you, hasn’t it?” 

All Abby could do was bite her lip and whimper her assent. 

“Well then,” Bellamy growled, “I’ll be sure to fuck you good and hard, make up for all that time you’ve been pining for it. Tell me, Doctor Griffin, did you ever imagine this? Imagine me coming over here when Clarke wasn’t home and screwing you like you’re mine?”

“I…” Could Abby really say that? Could she really admit it? Of course she’d fantasized, how could she not? Bellamy was an attractive man, and he’d spent a lot of time at her house over the years. But she was Clarke’s mother. Making a move would have been highly inappropriate. But then his fingers were twisting her nipple and Abby’s mouth dropped open wider.

“I asked you a question,” he husked in her ear, slowing his thrusts but not stopping them. “Have you ever fantasized about me?”

Abby nodded. “I…yes…god yes. Of course I did. You’re a…very attractive man, Bellamy. I just…didn’t want to say anything because I’m…well to you I must be ancient.”

“Abby,” he laughed, with a twist of his hips, “do you really think I’d be balls deep in your hot little pussy right now if I thought you were ancient?”

“I…no, I guess not.”

“Good. Because you, Mrs. Griffin…” Abby gasped as he cupped her breast and hoisted her upward so she was riding him backward. The new angle let him thrust up into her with renewed vigor while he sucked gently on her earlobe. “You’re perfect. Having this? Having you? It’s my wildest, most vivid wet dreams come true.”

Abby moaned and relaxed fully into his touch, and that should have told him something. Abby almost never relaxed, never let go. After Jake died, she tried so hard to keep it all together that it was like she shut off a part of herself. Now, her most intimate muscles were fluttering around his cock and she was approaching a shattering orgasm.

“Bellamy,” she panted, thrusting harder back against him, “Bellamy I’m so close.”

He held her a little tighter and slipped his hand down to rub her clit, and she fell apart. His name came out of her mouth as a moan, higher pitched than she could remember her voice being in a long time, and she came hard around him.

He held her tightly until she came back to herself, and Abby found herself wondering if he was always this tender with his lovers or if it was just with her. She turned her head and kissed him then, tongue languidly tracing the outline of his lips.

“I want you to cum too,” she murmured, fingers brushing his cheekbones as she wiggled her hips a bit. He groaned, squeezing them so she stopped moving and pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

“I will…in a minute…I just…god Abby I just want to take in how it feels to be inside you.”

“You really…it means that much to you?”

“Hey, I’ve been imagining this since I knew what sex was, so give me a break and let me enjoy my moment.”

“Okay,” she chuckled, “though when you’re done will you tell me how you want to cum? I want to make it good for you. Do you want to fuck my tits? Or cum in my mouth? Or in my ass? ”

He placed a finger over her mouth and kissed her one more time before thrusting his hips forward again.

“This,” he grunted, “feeling how wet you are…how you squeeze me…yeah baby this’ll do just fine.”

He lost himself then, letting her go back to her four-legged position as he fucked her hard. She snuck a look back to see that his eyes were closed. He was lost in her, and knowing she could do that, to him of all people, re-awakened the sexual beast inside of her. 

“Fuck me,” she chanted, noting the way his brow furrowed and his cock twitched inside her. So he liked dirty talk. She could do that. Abby Griffin was a pro at dirty talk.

“Fuck me, Bellamy. Oh god you feel so good. Shit you’re so big…stretching me so well and filing me over and over. You’re everything I ever wanted, fuck me good baby. That’s it.”

He was louder than her when he came. With one final grunt of pleasure, he buried himself within her and came and came, hands on her ass, teeth digging into her shoulder. She’d have marks from both in the morning, but god she didn’t care.

“That was…so hot,” he breathed, “I can’t believe you have such a dirty side.”

Abby laughed then, really laughed, and she hadn’t done that in a long time. She expected it to be awkward, that once the glow of orgasm wore off, she’d feel ashamed, but instead, she just felt liberated.

Later, when she showed him out the door with a bag of her daughter’s things, they smiled at each other, in a way that was all their own. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, and his palm rested at the small of her back. She knew in a second that they’d probably do this again, and she absolutely couldn’t wait.

“Take care of yourself, Bellamy,” she murmured, “and make sure to visit me next time you come home.”

“I will. And you behave yourself while I’m gone, okay Abby?”

She winked then and her smile became just the slightest bit sultry. “No promises. But it was good to see you. ”

He laughed then and gave her a nod before heading back to his car. “You too Abby, you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look! Another chapter! Thank you so much for the support you all gave me on the last chapter! I honestly was not expecting this ship to get much of it and the fact this chapter exists is entirely thanks to you. I love you all dearly. Bless this fandom and the people in it <3

The next time they did it, they really shouldn’t have. Clarke had a gallery opening and Abby had gone to see it. Bellamy had offered to give her a ride, and though she hadn’t wanted to read too much into it, she had to admit a sense of anticipation filled her mind. Was he just being nice to his best friend’s mother, or was there something else he wanted from her? She went the whole day going back and forth about asking him, but when they got back to the car and he claimed her lips with his, all questions evaporated on the spot.

“Do you know how much I’ve wanted you,” he growled, practically ripping her blouse off of her shoulders. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about, Abby.” His lips assaulted her neck, nipping marks into her skin as he squeezed a breast over her bra. Abby could barely form words past the roaring in her ears. He wanted her, he actually wanted her, openly and passionately, and that made her wet so quickly she hardly knew what to do with herself.

Her legs parted, cradling his thighs with her own and grinding up against him. He grunted and thrust back against her. “Fuck woman, you’re driving me crazy here.”

“Then hurry up and fuck me already,” she breathed, pulling her skirt up around her waist. 

Bellamy pulled back for a moment, panting and hardening against her thigh. “No panties…are you trying to kill me?”

“I couldn’t help it. I just…when you offered to pick me up, I remembered how incredible you made me feel and…if I wore underwear I’d have ruined them.”

She took his hand and slid it into her folds, hearing him grunt again as his cock twitched in his pants. “Shit you’re soaked. This is all for me?”

“Of course it is. God Bellamy…I just…ever since that day you came to get Clarke’s things I’ve…”

“Shhhh,” he breathed, quickly easing two fingers into her and starting to thrust. Abby moaned and dug her nails into his arm, mouth falling open and thighs spreading wider. She opened herself completely to him, eyes closed and neck bared. “You look so fucking hot right now,” Bellamy husked in her ear, “so hot and needy. Do you need me, Abby?”

“Yes,” she panted, skin glistening with the sweat that started to pool in the area of her collarbone. “I’m so hot for you Bellamy, just…oh!” She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. “Oh god yes baby, that’s it. Right there.”

“You like it like that, huh,” Bellamy laughed, “like feeling my fingers inside you, stretching you out for me?”

Abby nodded, small whimpers of pleasure turning into a full fledged scream when he pressed his thumb to her clit. Her muscles were starting to clench and she wanted to cum so badly, but she didn’t want this over yet, especially not without helping him climax himself. But Bellamy seemed to have other ideas as he crooked his fingers and growled in her ear.

“Let go, Abby. Cum all over my fingers and slick yourself up for me. I want to feel you squirt.”

It wasn’t something Abby actually knew she could do, but her body followed his command all on its own. Her pleasure burst out of her and drenched his fingers, and she was suddenly glad they were in his car because she was pretty sure she came on the seat too.

When her eyes opened, they were clouded over with pleasure. Her hand instantly reached for the bulge in his pants and squeezed, grinning when she felt him stir at her touch. He grunted, and she marveled at the way his abs ( and god, what abs they were ) twitched, but he otherwise remained still, keeping heated eye contact with her as he licked his fingers clean.

That alone was enough to get her ready again, and as she lowered his zipper she sucked on his neck. He quickly pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and without any more delay, thrust into her.

“Shit, Abby,” he breathed, forehead leaning against hers as her legs fell open wider. “You feel incredible. So tight and wet for me…”

“All for you,” she panted, bringing her hands up to palm her own breasts, pushing them together to give him a bit of a show. He leaned down and took first one nipple, then the other into his mouth.

“You have such incredible tits,” he moaned, “god you have no idea how much I’ve fantasized about them. Especially in the summer…every time I’d come over and go swimming in your pool I’d get hours of masturbation material from those tiny bikinis you’d wear. I’d always picture you taking me inside and letting me suck on them until you begged for me to fuck you. And you’d always scream when you came.”

“Well,’ Abby breathed, “I guess we know what we’re doing at the first pool party this year.”

He paused in his thrusts then, looking down at her with an expression so adorably confused, one never would have guessed he was inside her.

“Really? You’d do that?”

Her hand moved down and she dug her nails into the skin of his ass. She pulled him back into her, hard, and moaned as his cock hit a pleasurable spot inside her. “Only if you make me scream now. Then my tits are all yours.”

His face lit up and, like an eager schoolboy, he began pounding into her again. He angled his hips to find that spot inside her again, and soon Abby was indeed screaming as she came around his cock. He gave her a moment to recover after slipping out of her, stroking himself as he watched her palm her breast in post orgasmic bliss. Gently, and oh so slowly, he placed his hands over hers, massaging the soft mounds gently and pushing them together to see how they looked.

“Fuck them,” Abby murmured, eyes heavy but open as she held her breasts together. “I told you they’d be yours, so fuck them and I’ll catch your cum on my tongue.”

Again, it took him a moment to actually process what she was saying, but soon he was laying his cock down between her breasts and starting to thrust. They both moaned, loving the picture it was painting, the head of his cock peeking out from between her breasts with every thrust he made.

It didn’t take long for him to feel his balls drawing up, and when Abby took him into her mouth on his next thrust, he came onto her tongue.

She drank down everything he gave to her, releasing him with a pop and then licking her lips.

Later, after he’d dropped her off and gone back to his house, he found himself wondering if she liked how he tasted, and when Clarke texted him to ask if he’d want to come to a pool party the next weekend, his answer was instantaneous.

“Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo tada? Seriously, I fully believe Abby and Bellamy are both confident enough in their sexuality they'd be willing to go outside the box.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and/or send ideas for future chapters! Tell me what you guys want to see! I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Erika


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's the third chapter! This one got really steamy really fast, so just be warned ;)
> 
> Chapter contains anal sex.
> 
> Also Bellamy starts to feel things.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day of the pool party came up way too slowly for Bellamy’s liking. Since Abby’s whispered promise after some incredible sex in his car, he’d been waiting for it with baited breath. Clarke’s text (the one she’d sent a mere four days ago) seemed to be from the past decade. Finally, when the day arrived, he selected his attire carefully. He could already feel his cock twitching and he didn’t want to have to tell his best friend he was just eagerly waiting to fuck her mom.

True to her word, Abby was dressed in a bikini the likes of which Bellamy had only seen in his filthiest dreams. He hoped she’d picked it out for him, especially considered everyone with eyes and an attraction to women was totally checking her out. Finn and Raven were both eyeing Abby hungrily, and if the blush on Jasper’s face was any indication, Bellamy wasn’t the only one who had fed many a masturbation session with fantasies of Abby Griffin. Bellamy had an advantage over all of them though, he actually knew what it was like to be with her, knew what it was like to have her pussy clench around him, knew what his cock looked like buried between her breasts. He knew just how hot Abby Griffin really was, and if he wasn’t careful, that knowledge was going to make him cum in the pool. 

He saw his chance when food started coming off the grill. Everyone else was distracted, and Abby excused herself to supposedly go take a shower. When he corned her in her bedroom and captured her lips in a kiss, she didn’t seem at all surprised. In fact, she just laughed against his lips and guided his hands to the top of her bikini.

“Someone’s eager,” he panted.

“Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you.”

“Well hey, you did make me a pretty hot offer last time we saw each other. Can you blame a guy for following through?”

“Not at all. Now didn’t you say something about sucking on my tits?”

Bellamy’s eyes lit up and he pulled the string around her neck, baring her breasts to his hungry mouth. He let out a moan as he looked at them and then, hoisting her up by her round, pert ass, placed her on her dresser. He stepped between her legs and, with a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips, got immediately to work.

The first swirl of his tongue around her nipple produced a moan and an arch of her back. He sucked at her tits like he was dying of thirst, and the wetness his tongue sent from her nipples to her cunt was the only cure. Her fingers slipped down to start rubbing her pussy, but he caught her wrist and sucked them clean before she could do much for herself.

“I don’t think so, Mrs Griffin,” he purred in her ear, “did you forget what we agreed? I’m going to suck these perfect tits until you can’t take it anymore, and then you’re going to beg me for my cock. Understand?”

She nodded frantically, fingers threading through his hair as he lowered himself back to her breasts. His tongue flicked over one nipple rapidly before he took as much of the soft flesh into his mouth as he could. He then gave the other one the same treatment. When he pushed them together and sucked both of her nipples simultaneously, she finally screamed. 

“Shhhh baby,” he instructed, pulling her bottoms off as he went “we don’t want Clarke or any of the others finding out what’s going on, do we? Or do you want your daughter to know that her best friend is up here sucking your breasts and making you produce such delicious cream for me in that hot little pussy? Is that what you want? For everyone to know you can’t resist the hot young cock of your daughter’s best friend?”

And with that, Abby broke, she kissed him, hard, and shoved his swim trunks down to his ankles. “Please Bell,” she moaned, “oh god please, please just fuck me. I can’t take it anymore. I need your cock so badly. Fuck me babe, please fuck me, hard.”

And how could he possibly say no? He took his cock in his hand and was about to plunge into her soaked pussy when he felt her hand on his. She shook her head and, after slicking him thoroughly with her juices, turned and shook her ass at him. He looked at her in surprise, stammering for a moment.

“I…Abby are you sure?”

“God yes. I want you to fuck my tight little ass until you explode inside it and I cum all over my dresser. It’s been so long since I’ve had someone in my ass and god…I need it.”

“You really are my wet dream come true,” he murmured, before slipping the head of him inside. They both moaned, taking a moment to adjust before he slid all the way inside her. “Oh god you’re so tight,” he groaned, hands coming down to slap her ass cheeks and stain them a nice shade of red.

After a few minutes, Abby jiggled her ass, thrusting it back against his cock and making it shake for him. “I’m ready now,” she breathed, “my ass needs to be fucked, please.”

And fuck it he did. He rammed his cock into her, marveling at the tightness of her second passage. “God baby,” he panted, “your pussy was good but your ass….” He landed another couple of blows and then pulled her up so they could lock eyes in the dresser mirror. “Look at that,” he breathed, “look at how easily my cock slides into that ass. Have you done this a lot, Abby? Or do you just make sure to keep yourself prepared in the hopes someone will come along and stretch that perfect ass until it fills with cum.”

Abby couldn’t answer with words, so she just reached back and began to lightly fondle his balls. Bellamy tensed, orgasm rapidly approaching and then crashing over him. He thrust hard back into Abby and came deep in her ass, panting once he did. She was trembling, still crazy with need for him, but he didn’t hurry to help her finish. Instead, he gently tweaked her nipples while meeting her eyes in the mirror.

“Wow baby. That was incredible. Such a good girl making me cum like that. I think I should reward you for that, don’t you?” Abby nodded with a whimper, and then moaned when Bellamy pulled out of her. “Here,” he soothed, dropping to his knees, “let’s get you cleaned up.” His tongue probed her ass first, licking up the remnants of his orgasm while tongue fucking her in the process. Once he dubbed her suitably clean, he dove into her pussy, tongue everywhere. When his teeth gently grazed her clit, that was all it took. She came with shattering force all over his face, a repetitive cry of “fuck, baby!” on her lips.

When they were done, Bellamy gently brushed some hair out of her face. “Wow. That was…everything I could have hoped for. Your tits, ass, and pussy all in one go. Have I ever mentioned you’re incredible Abby?”

“Maybe once or twice.” They smiled at each other and moved in for a slow, soft kiss. When they got dressed and she left him in her room (it would look suspicious if they left at the same time, she said), Bellamy was left with a softening cock and a startling realization: he was falling quickly for one Abigail Griffin.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how it got legit shippy all of a sudden but...sorry not sorry? What's Bellamy going to do now? Wait and see!
> 
> As always, if you've got any prompts for sexy situations to put these two in, leave me a comment! See you all for the next one!
> 
> ~Erika

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! I am planning on making this a multi-chapter fic, if only because the sin of these two is just too great to resist. Let me know if you have any ideas/requests for ways and/or locations for them to do the do. I'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> Erika


End file.
